borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
T.K. Baha
T.K. Baha is a blind, one-legged widower living in a shack near the almost-abandoned settlement of Fyrestone. Although he gives out some quests early on in the story, he does not have much of an impact on it. He is a close friend of Scooter. Background T.K. is a loner, preferring to keep to himself, but he's friendly enough. He wears goggles to hide his blind eyes and doesn't get out much due to his missing leg. He lost both his original leg and the prosthetic leg given to him by Dr. Zed in subsequent fights with the large, vicious Skag called Scar. WARNING: Spoilers follow. After Dr. Zed leaves Fyrestone, T.K. is left all by himself. Eventually bandits raid his house and kill him, hanging him by the fan in his shack. In the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned expansion, T.K. makes a surprise reappearance. After having been killed in the Arid Badlands he is found to have joined the ranks of the undead and continues his new zombie existence in Hallow's End. (See page Zombie TK Baha) Involvement T.K. offers several quests to a starting player. He offers a few main ones, as well as some side quests on the Fyrestone Bounty Board after Job Hunting, including the one to retrieve his lost leg. If his prosthetic leg is retrieved from Scar TK will reward with his own personal gun, TK's Wave with the flair text "Ride the wave, dude!" Quests *Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha *Nine-Toes: T.K.'s Food *Got Grenades? *Nine-Toes: Take Him Down **Nine-Toes: Time To Collect *T.K. Has More Work *T.K.'s Life And Limb *By The Seeds Of Your Pants Quotes *(Sniffs) You're not a Skag, are ya? Good, I only shoot Skags... Well, mostly anyways. Haha! *Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I get by just fine. Alright? I'm O.K. *I uh, I hate to send you away, great company and all... but I, I gotta go take a dump. I gotta take a dump something awful! Something real awful! Oh.. never mind... it's gone now *Hey! Why don't you come over here and chat a while. Always nice for a fellow to have company out here! *Hmm... smells like off-worlder. How are you liking our planet anyways? *Thanks. There are just some things that are too difficult without the use of my eyes. *Heh, you should have seen the look on your face! *I'll be seeing you. I'll see you all right? I'm gunna see you. See you later. I'll see you. *Be seeing you! ...You don't get it do you? *Now don't let them son-of-a-biscuit-eating-Skags get to you. *Hey, uh... If you ever need anything, anything at all, uh... Just let me know. Trivia *Despite the fact that you retrieve "bladeflower" seeds for TK in a mission, the plants that are growing near his shack resemble blue agave, a plant used in the making of Tequila. *If a player takes the mission Is T.K. O.K.? from Scooter through multiplayer without having finished T.K. Has More Work, T.K.'s Life And Limb, or By The Seeds Of Your Pants they can check on TK's dead body inside his house while TK is still alive on his porch. *This coupled with the existence of Zombie TK Baha can create a grand total of three distinct TK Baha incarnations existing at once at various levels of life impairity. *You can walk behind TK's house and take a look what's happening inside his house when he is still alive. There is a lot of blood. *T.K.'s Life And Limb is a direct reference to Herman Melville's classic novel Moby-Dick which tells the story of Captain Ahab's obsession with revenge on Moby-Dick, the Great White Whale, after the whale cost him his leg. "Baha" is "Ahab" backwards, and the sword stuck in Scar's head as well as his name of "Scar" are meant to resemble the many harpoons stuck in Moby Dick's head from failed hunting attempts and scars from his many battles with sailors and ships. * TK is left hanging in the "Hanged Man" position as found on tarot cards. * TK makes jokes about his blindness such as "You should have seen the look on your face!" and his obsession with the phrase "Be seeing you." * Sitting on the other side of his little metal deck is a kind of dummy person made of bits of metal and a tyre. Its 'arms' are in the air and its grassy hair is sticking up, making it look surprised. It might have supposed to be a scarecrow of some kind. It's also possibly a further suggestion that he's not actually blind. In addition, you can use this scarecrow guy to get to the roof where there's a quite a good amount of loot. * T.K also has an old-fashioned double barrel shotgun hinting that he has never used the gun shops and brought his gun from Earth with him. After his death, it remains behind his chair, untouched by the looting bandits. However, it can never be used in-game. See also * Zombie TK Baha Category:NPCs Category:Male Category:Human